Battle for Humanity
by Nyx Blake
Summary: Just when Darren was getting used to being dead he is brought back to life to defeat destiny once again. He will win the heart of a girl, to bad he is going to die!
1. Reincarnation

**Comment: I don't own Cirque Du Freak or lame Twilight. I just own the story plot.**

Chapter 1: Reincarnation

Darren Shan never thought death was so pleasant; he could just float away without a care in the world. No more drinking blood, no more fighting, no more pains of vampire puberty (now that was an embarrassing time in his old 'new' life), and no fear about that stupid destiny. Mr. Tiny lost and Darren has won.

Just then a familiar came towards Darren, it was Mr. Tall. Mr. Tall cleared his throat and said, "Darren I have unfortunate news, Mr. Tiny has another plan to play with destiny again. This time with this family of vampires I have never seen before. He is planning to make them join the vampaneze by making them believe the vampires killed a precious human named Bella.'

"But the vampaneze kill people, we don't."

Mr. Tall sighed, "I know, they will be cruel and ruthless to trick them. That is why my and my sister are sending you to stop them."

"But I'm…dead."

Mr. Tall smiled a little, 'Yet that doesn't Mr. Tiny, you will have a temporary body just like your old one but when you mission is done you will die." Darren sighed knowing he had no say in this, he never did. Mr. Tall did something weird and Darren started to disappear. "By the way an old friend will be joining you. Till we meet again Darren and you will still be a half-vampire, it will come in handy. Till you die again can you finally be free."

And just like that Darren body felt hard. Pain surrounded him as the nuisance of a heartbeat started in his chest. He could feel his fangs and the fact his aging was slowed down. Then darkness hit him.

###

Darren woke up in a strange forest; he was in too much pain to even stand. It was then did he see Madam Octa crawling towards him. Madam Octa was the reason Darren became a vampire but he still cared about the spider. He realized his hand was in his pant pocket and in it was the flute to trick people it was controlling Madam Octa. He picked his friend up and hid her in his pocket. Just then a tall sort of strong looking man approached him.

The man flashed a flashlight at Darren and Darren realized it was nighttime. The man asked, "What are you doing here boy?"

Darren decided it would best to lie but all he could really think about was feeding. "I don't know…I can't remember anything but my name."

The man sighed and asked, "Okay what's your name?"

"Darren…and that is it. Please can you help me?" the man looked at him and from how Darren was filthy and hurt he believed him.

"Well let's get you to a doctor then I'll see what I can do." He took Darren to a small town hospital. A tall pale blond haired man looked over Darren and reported him healthy and good. Darren sighed in relief, now if he could just trick one of them to let him stay with them.

Darren tried his best puppy-dog look at the man and said, "Please, please help me."

The police officer who brought him to this hospital sighed and said, "Well I can get you a hotel room to stay for the night, I can also pull a few strings to get you into Forks High."

"Thank you, both of you."

The man smirked and said, "The names Charlie by the way and that's Carlisle." Darren was pleased his plan worked so well. The hotel room was nicer than most things he slept in. of course it was strange not sleeping in a hammock.

Darren knew it be difficult but he went to school anyway. He had already feed on another hotel guest last night. Darren was in such an upbeat mood that he started to hum a few bars of 'Ode to Joy'. Just then he bumped into a girl who really needed to go out in the sun. She looked at him and said, "Hey you must be Darren, and my dad helped you out when you got lost."

Darren hunger roared inside him, for some reason his hunger had come back. Darren sighed and said, "We'll tell him thank and just because he helped me doesn't make use friends."

"Well it's just I used to be new around here. I just thought I show you around."

Darren smirked; this would very much help his mission. "Thanks."

The girl smiled as Darren hoped into the car. "By the way my name is Bella Swan." Darren almost jumped in joy. This was going to be easier than he thought. The school was a bore, and it was hard hiding his vampire abilities. Bella was following a man that reminded Darren of a dorkier version of his old teacher/friend Larten Crepsly.

Bella called Darren over and said, "Hi Darren, Darren this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." I could just tell he was like me, a vampire, but he was different. Darren blanked out his thoughts and he just left and tried to survive the rest of the school day.

By the end of school Bella showed Darren all the spots of Forks. Darren couldn't help but laugh at the town's name. Finally they came to a spot called La Push. A guy with no shirt and seriously been working out showed up. The guy smiled which Darren laugh. The guy said, "Hey Bella who's your friend."

"Jacob this is Darren, Darren was found hurt with no memories." Darren didn't want Bella to tell his story. Just then he was a girl who reminded him of his old girlfriend. She was seriously pretty.

Jacob then said, "Leah meet Darren he's new here."

Leah was tough and fierce, something Darren liked about her. They showed Darren around, Darren stayed close to Leah. They were nice and Darren had a great time. To bad that he was going to die after he finished his mission.

** Comment: This is for one of my reviewers who really wanted me to crossover Cirque Du Freak and Twilight. So here you go.**


	2. Death by Spider Bite

**Comment: I don't own Cirque Du Freak or lame Twilight. I just own the story plot.**

Chapter 2: Death by Spider Bite

Darren went to school but his thoughts were to his plans to go to La Push and hang out with Leah. Darren forgot that he had Madam Octa in his pocket. Madam Octa got out and decided to take a tour of the school.

Daren only realized this when he heard a bunch of girls screaming. Darren ran to where Madam Octa was crawling around near a group of girls that included Bella. Someone tried to kill her as she crawled up Bella and bight her on the arm. Madam Octa crawled back into my pocket before anyone noticed.

Bella fainted and as a group of people checked on her, Darren had sure he had the antidote to cure her.

###

It was the middle of the night and Darren had to wait till Bella's dorky boyfriend left before curing her. Just as he left Darren used his long super strong nails to climb up the wall.

Bella looked like she was on the verge of death. Darren lifted up the arm Octa bight, there was a black circle right where she bight Bella. Darren took the last of the antidote out; he took a gulp of it. He slightly punctured her skin with his nail and spit the antidote into her system.

Bella breath went to normal rate and Darren knew she be safe. He had no idea that doctor Carlisle was watching him from afar.

####

Bella felt great and went to the Cullen's house to celebrate. Alice hugged her and Edward looked like he was near to tears.

Edward asked, "So what happened."

"I don't know it must have been a miracle?"

Carlisle sighed and said, "Not true. I saw the whole thing. That Darren kid saved you."

"But how?" Carlisle didn't say anything as the vampires and Bella headed for the edge La Push. Darren and the werewolves where already there.

Jacob hissed and said, "You Cullen's aren't allowed here!"

Bella stated, "Darren how did you save me?"

Darren huffed and took out a familiar spider out of his pocket. "Bella this is Madam Octa my pet spider. I forgot to get rid of her poison but usually she never attacks anyone. I can usually control her with my flute. But I accidentally brought her. I'm sorry for endangering you."

Carlisle coughed and said, "No Darren I saw how you saved Bella and it wasn't human. Just what are you."

Darren sighed; he put Octa back into his pocket. "Okay, then what do you think I am?"

Edward looked and said, "A werewolf?"

"Do I look hairy, insane and ready to kill anyone in my path?"

Leah shouted, "Hey I'm a werewolf!"

Darren looked at her and said, "Sorry I knew this werewolf once. He killed a very close friend of mine and sort of the reason a psycho killer to be born of a once Hippie."

Bella then asked, "So what are you.'

Darren smirked and replied, "Why a vampire, well one very different from your Cullen's."

The werewolves turned on him except Leah. The Cullen's guarded Bella. Edward hissed and said, "What do you mean not like us."

Darren smirked and said, "Well I don't kill, that's the vampaneze. I only drink a little from humans, like a mosquito. We are also not immortal and live for eternity. We live 1/5 of human time and are a little harder than humans.'

Bella looked at him and asked, "So how do you drink blood?"

"Easy, our breath acts as a gas that can make humans unconscious. Then we use our nails to make small inception in the shoulder, take a sip or take a little if were caught without a blood source."

Jacob cowered over him and demanded, "So why are you here?"

"To save Bella from a plot by Desmond Tiny."

Leah leaned towards him and asked, "Who?"

Darren sighed he looked so sad. "A man who tries to control destiny into chaos. Take it from me; he used me and someone who used to be my best friend as tools for a major apocalypse event."

Edward walked towards him and said, "Why used we trust you?"

"Because I'm all you have to stop them."

** Comment: Darren Shan sure wants to end things at a cliffhanger. And review if you think Leah and Darren make a kind of cute couple.**


	3. Vampires Abilities

**Comment: I don't own Cirque Du Freak or lame Twilight. I just own the story plot.**

Chapter 3: Vampires Abilities

Carlisle brought them to their house. Emmett looked at Darren and asked, "So what can your type of vampires do?"

Darren sat down and answered, "Well we can flight or super speed, we have super strong nails that we can and will us as weapons. My kind of vampires believes in not using technology. Also super strength and only few have telepathic abilities that are really used to control Madam Octa. Oh and once you become a full vampire you can't go out into sunlight, for some reason if were out to long we will die"

Bella looked at him like he was from a different planet, "so then how do you become a vampire?"

Darren scuffed his shoes and responded, "by sharing blood. The vampire will pierce your fingertips with theirs and the blood will be shred. The human will soon turn into a vampire.'

Jacob then stated, "Wait you said you guys die I sunlight, but I have seen you sunlight!"

"Oh I forgot to mention that I'm only half-vampire, I still have a few years before becoming a full vampire. I'm just a vampire's assistant but my teacher was killed a few years ago."

Leah comforted him by putting her hand on his shoulder. "How did he die?"

Darren sighed he looked so heartbroken, "I don't like talking about it. Actually Madam Octa belonged to him." Darren took out a small bottle out of his jacket. It was filled with blood, and Darren didn't show any signs of caring that everyone was staring at him as he took a big gulp of the blood.

Bella asked, "So what do we do?'

Darren responded, "If I can I will continue to go to school and act as a bodyguard, but we'll have to make some weapons when the war starts."

Jasper then spoke, "Why do we need weapons."

Darren the restated, "Okay I'll need weapons, my species of vampires believe in using things we can make with our own two hands." So then the next day Darren continued to go to school and kept a close watch of Bella. After that he was stuck with the werewolves who for some reason they were okay with having him on their borders. He was building different weapons for the battle.

Bella had some alone time and decided to look around the town, just then she bumped into a group of family members. "I'm sorry." Bella was ready to run at any second. The man had green scales for skin, so did his daughter. The man and a little boy had snakes around their necks. The women hand her hands close to the man's.

The man smiled and said, "Sorry miss, we didn't need to bump into you. By the way we work for the Cirque Du Freak, hope you come to our show."

Bella backed away and right into her friends and Darren. Darren looked at the man and smiled. Darren took the man's hand and shacked his hand. "Evra what are you doing here. And who are you guys doing."

The man or Evra smiled and said, "Darren, Darren Shan is that you. But I thought…"

"I know; it's a long story lets just say it has to do with Mr. Tall."

Evra smirked and said, "Please come to the show tonight Darren, sure isn't the same as it used to be. But the guys would practically flip seeing you again."

"Sorry guys but I have a short limit and I have a job to do." The group of Darren's odd friends nodded their head and left. Darren noticed they were staring at him and Darren responded, "What? Okay so I may have worked at a freak show for a few years."

Edward the said, "Why does that not surprise me." Darren glared and just left to patrol the town. Bella went home where Charlie looked very upset.

"Dad what's wrong?" He didn't say anything as Bella saw a horrible news report. They found a body of bloody corpse in Forks. All their throats were torn open. Just then there was a phone ring.

Bella answered the phone as a eerie voice spoke, 'Bella Swan if you want the killing the stop come to Forks forest alone at eight this Friday. And don't tell anyone, especially Darren Shan!"

Then the phone went dead but not before Bella heard another man say, "No one can define destiny."

** Comment: Dun…Dun…dun! Now were getting to the good part of the story. See what Bella does, If Leah and Darren love can survive. See in the next chapter. **


	4. Kissing While Dying

**Comment: I don't own Cirque Du Freak or lame Twilight. I just own the story plot.**

Chapter 4: Kissing while Dying

Darren had lost tracks of the vampaneze so he decided to cheek on the werewolves in La Push, especially Leah. Speaking of Leah she was sitting near the cliff to the ocean. Darren walked towards her; she seemed so cold with her standing in the freezing air with a short-sleeved shirt on. Darren placed his jacket on her shoulders he could see she was crying. It shocked Darren; he thought nothing could bring down someone as tough as Leah.

"Leah I'm sorry I lost the vampaneze, their so careful hiding their tracks but I swear to you I will stop them and kill them for hurting such a nice town."

Leah looked at him, her eyes steamed red. "I'm not sad about that."

"Then what? Please tell me." And just then Leah kissed Darren. Her body was hot to his skin but Darren didn't mind. His mind went numb as the world just disappeared from him. He didn't seem to care about anything, all her cared about was Leah. Now he was with her and he never wanted to be away. He loved her, and he gladly give up everything to be with her.

The Leah moved back, tears fresh on her face. "Darren I think I imprinted on you."

Darren had a hilarious look on his face. "You what?"

Leah moved back, her head looking straight at the ground. "It is like love in first sight. We can be bound to someone forever in just one look. And can never be apart."

Darren kissed her and then said, "I don't care, and I think I love you Leah. I lived a long life and I never felt this way for someone else as I do for you." Leah and Darren sat underneath the full moon, their hands reaching each other's. Darren life was dimming away, but for now he could at least live for once in his life. ###

Bella face was streaked with tears; there was no turning back now as she left the note on her bedside table. She climbed down the stair not to make a single noise that should wake Charlie. She just hoped that her friends would one day forgive her what she is about to do. She just wished she could she her beloved one more time.

###

Darren was in bliss with not a care in the world. He decided to check on Bella to make sure she was safe. Darren found Bella's room empty with only a letter to tell what happened. Darren read the letter quickly and Darren had to hurry before more innocent blood was spilled. He just hoped it wasn't to late.

###

Bella reached the middle of the woods when a short man was waiting for her. He was dressed in a suit and had an evil smile plastered on his face. He was eating popcorn, he seemed pleased Bella was sacrificing herself for the people she cared about. The man then spoke, "Bella Swan you are so predictable, that you bore me." Groups of hideous people were behind him. Their skin was purple; their nails were long and yellow. There was blood stained on their clothes and sharp teeth. "She is your, now but make sure you make it seem like it was the vampires that killed her.'

They moved towards her as the man or Mr. Tiny as she presumed just watched with a pleased look on his face. The vampaneze approached as Bella ran. She knew that the reason they weren't using their vampire speed is because they want this be a sick game, a hunt were Bella wasn't going to die easily pr painlessly. Their nails ripped at her clothes and blood dripped off her legs and arms. Their was no one to hear Bella if she where to scream. Bella knew that this time no one was here to save her.

A large muscular man garbed her when a man with his skin burned almost red stabbed the man with a sword. The man looked like he has been living in the woods.

The man turned to her, his bade stained with blood and approached her. Bella fear consumed her as the man was only inches away. The man drew his sword towards her a flash of light coming off the blade and blinded Bella. The blades tip slightly her neck and the man showed a small pleasured smile. Bella knew this was the end….

** Comment: Read on for more of the romance, drama, horror, and tragedy for the next heart-pounding chapter. Review for Leah and Darren's kiss and your thought of it. **


End file.
